Una obsesión de dos
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Los vestuarios de la preparatoria Tōō esconden oscuros secretos, en especial cuando un partido importante está a punto de dar comienzo. Y hoy será una excepción.


**Hola a todos de nuevo. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi primer fic para este reto y ya os traigo el segundo. Como veréis, la pareja no es que sea de las más conocidas, pero he de reconocer que le logrado coger el puntillo. Espero que os guste leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.**

**De nuevo, gracias a Itara por invitarme a este reto tan fantástico :) **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Una obsesión de dos**

- No te muevas tanto, Sakurai –pidió con voz divertida y esa sonrisa perenne en sus labios.

- Sumimasen –dijo en voz baja y temblorosa.

Imayoshi ensanchó su sonrisa y devolvió su boca a las caderas de Sakurai. Engulló el erecto pene de su compañero con agrado y retomó la felación que hasta hacía unos segundos le estaba practicando. El castaño ahogó un jadeo. Apoyó las manos contra la pared de su espalda y aguardó.

Desde que había descubierto el secreto del entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de Tōō no había sabido qué hacer. No iba a negar que disfrutaba cuando Imayoshi se excitaba en vista de un partido complicado. Ni tampoco lo pasaba mal cuando su sempai le llevaba a algún recinto donde pudiesen tener intimidad para que le bajase el calentón. Pero jamás había llegado a pensar que esa oscura afición podría llegar a gustarle y darle miedo a la vez.

Jadeó sonoramente al notar al mayor lamer sus testículos con gula, recorriendo después su pene de abajo hacia arriba. Bajó la cabeza para ver que, mientras lo hacía, Imayoshi, que no lleva pantalones puestos, movía su mano de igual forma en la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Imaginar el vibrador abriéndose paso en su entrada hizo que Sakurai ardiese en deseos de acabar con esa tortura para pasar a la acción con él.

- Ya no te resistes tanto como antes –dijo Imayoshi al comprobar lo duro que se había puesto en su boca.

- Sumimasen –respondió. Le seguía avergonzando su actitud, como si en el fondo supiese que hacía algo malo.

Imayoshi ignoró su disculpa y se puso en pie. Llevó al menor hasta uno de los bancos del vestuario de Tōō y le sentó hasta que quedó tumbado sobre este. Pasó una pierna sobre él, quedando apoyado a ambos lados del banco.

- Intenta no gritar mucho, Sakurai –le recomendó con su sonrisa-. Aunque todos están en la Winter Cup, no sabemos si hay algún profesor cerca.

- Hai.

Imayoshi se sacó el vibrador que llevaba en su interior, agarró el pene de su compañero de equipo y se sentó sobre él lentamente. Disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba en esas circunstancias. A decir verdad, llevaba bastante bien el mantener en secreto su condición de ninfómano. No era nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero tampoco era una enfermedad que estuviese bien vista por la sociedad. Cuando los nuevos miembros de primero entraron, fijó su atención en Aomine. Pero ese chico parecía más preocupado en encontrar un rival a su altura, y que este fuese Kuroko, que en descubrir todo lo que el sexo despreocupado tenía que ofrecerle. Tras analizar uno tras otro a sus compañeros, decidió que el mejor candidato sería Sakurai, el chico más tímido que jamás había conocido. Su condición de deportista le otorgaba unos músculos fuertes y bien formados, y sus manos fuertes serían capaces de someterle y mantenerle en su sitio mientras se empalaba con él. Por no hablar de lo divertido que sería pervertir a un alma tan pura como la de él.

- Imayoshi-sempai –gimió el chico con cara de sufrimiento.

Sus manos temblaban sobre sus caderas cada vez que bajaba hasta chocar contra el cuerpo del menor. Volvió a subir, sacándose a Sakurai de dentro, para volver a bajar con energías renovadas. En cuestión de segundos su ritmo se hizo vertiginoso. Cada penetración profunda hacía que su mente volara.

- Sakurai, mastúrbame –pidió entre jadeos.

- Hai!

El chico obedeció sin rechistar. Mientras su compañero se encargaba del trabajo sucio, el menor apresó con fuerza la erección de este y la estrujó entre sus manos. La notaba dura y caliente al tacto, y sus venas se marcaban, convirtiendo la piel en una extensión curvilínea.

- Imayoshi-sempai...

El moreno sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada del menor, que mantenía los ojos cerrados por vergüenza. Siempre era igual. Aceptaba cada encuentro y asumía cuál era su papel. Pero cuando comenzaban a hacerlo en serio, era incapaz de mirar a la cara a su sempai. Imayoshi ensanchó su sonrisa, conmovido y excitado a partes iguales. En un primer momento le dio igual quien fuese su compañero, tan sólo buscaba a un chico más o menos de su edad que le follase y bajase los calentones antes de cada partido o cuando lo necesitase. Pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que elegir a Sakurai había sido una gran decisión.

Sintiendo que no le quedaba mucho, Imayoshi estiró su cuerpo hacia detrás y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas de su compañero de equipo. Su parte delantera quedó expuesta, por lo que Sakurai encontró más fácil masturbarle. Apretó su mano y aceleró el ritmo, sabiendo que cuando Imayoshi se estiraba de esa manera era porque le quedaba poco para acabar. Tras un par de frotes, el mayor detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas y se quedó completamente concentrado sobre Sakurai.

- Imayoshi-sempai...

Al escuchar su voz, el capitán de Tōō se vino sobre él. Su semen salió con fuerza de su pene, salpicando el pecho de su compañero. Sakurai notó el cálido líquido sobre él. Contuvo sus ganas de recogerlo con sus dedos para probarlo. Desde que comenzó su extraña relación con su sempai se había preguntado a qué sabría su esencia, si sería dulce o tan amarga y retorcida como su propia personalidad. Dejó unos instantes de tranquilidad para que Imayoshi se relajase y recuperase el aliento.

- Es tu turno, Sakurai –dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndole.

Imayoshi se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a montar a Sakurai con fuerza. El menor se agarró con fuerza a sus muslos, notándolos tensos. La nueva velocidad que había adoptado le volvía loco. Notaba cómo sus paredes le apretaban, haciéndole subir rápidamente hacia el cielo.

- Imayoshi-sempai... –gimió antes de correrse con fuerza en su interior.

El mayor continuó moviéndose, penetrándose para que su compañero acabase de vaciarse por completo en su interior. Cuando consideró que era suficiente, se inclinó hacia delante y se tumbó sobre el pecho de Sakurai, quien respiraba agitadamente, extasiado por las sensaciones. Con cuidado, el capitán se sacó a su compañero del interior, dejando descansar su pene en su sitio. Introdujo un dedo en su dilatada entrada para tocar el cálido semen que le resbalaba por el conducto. Al notar el dedo húmedo, lo sacó y se lo llevó a la boca. Sakurai era delicioso.

- Te he manchado bastante –dijo Imayoshi, sonriendo-. Deberías darte una ducha antes de salir hacia el estadio.

- N-no es necesario –dijo Sakurai, sonrojado-. No me molesta oler a Imayoshi-sempai.

El mayor ensanchó su sonrisa. A él tampoco le molestaba en absoluto llevar impregnado el olor del menor.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vistamos para reunirnos con los demás. Si llegamos tarde Aomine y Momoi se enfadarán –dijo-. Están demasiado emocionados con volver a enfrentarse a Seirin, y más en nuestro partido inaugural de la Winter Cup.

- Hai.

Sakurai apartó la mirada. Había algo que quería preguntar a su sempai, pero le daba vergüenza. Finalmente, se armó de valor y encaró al mayor con valentía.

- Imayoshi-sempai, yo... –el otro le miró, a la espera-. Me preguntaba si podría besarte.

El capitán de Tōō ensanchó su sonrisa.

- No te confundas, Sakurai. Lo nuestro es puro sexo. Ni sentimientos, ni emociones, nada más. Te elegí a ti como podría haber elegido a cualquier otro. Cualquiera con pene me vale –Sakurai recibió su comentario como un mazazo. Apartó la vista de él, intentando que no viese su malestar. Pero Imayoshi le agarró por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle-. Sin embargo, hoy haré una excepción por lo bien que lo has hecho.

Le besó con cuidado, dejando que su lengua rozase los labios del menor. Sakurai se sorprendió por su cambio de opinión. Abrió los labios para dejar salir su lengua justo cuando su compañero se apartaba de él.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde –dijo, sonriendo.

- Hai.

Ahora que conocía que podía convencer a Imayoshi de ir más allá, se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Además, tendrían tiempo de profundizar en su relación una vez que hubiesen ganado a Seirin. Y si eso ocurría, sabía que su sempai querría celebrarlo a solas con él.

* * *

**Así cualquiera entra tranquilo a un partido, jeje. Seguro que aunque quedaran fuera de competición, Imayoshi volvió a coger con más ganas de Sakurai.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
